La robe
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: Il fait chaud à Londres et Scorpius a besoin d'une nouvelle tenue… One Shot Scorpius/Albus


Merci beaucoup à 34 SpaceStreet pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés et bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Je ne vais jamais réussir ce test d'étude des moldus, s'exclama Scorpius en repoussant le grand livre qui était posé au sol devant lui depuis de longues heures. Tu as de la chance, toi, tu baignes dans les deux cultures depuis toujours, soupira-t-il.

\- Effectivement, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais avoir une meilleur note que toi au final.

\- Ça, c'est peut-être parce que tu es stupide, ricana Scorpius avant de recevoir un coussin à l'arrière du crâne.

Il roula sur le dos et fit face à son assaillant, le regard menaçant.

\- Potter, tu vas me le payer ! cria-t-il en se relevant pour sauter sur le lit où se trouvait son petit ami.

Des rires et cris de supplication avaient commencé à emplir la chambre grise et verte d'Albus Potter quand son père frappa à la porte.

\- Tu peux entrer. C'est ouvert.

Harry poussa donc la porte de chêne et s'incrusta dans la petite pièce pour s'informer de l'étude des deux garçons et en profita pour s'asseoir, apportant avec lui de quoi boire et manger. Il discuta gaiement avec les deux jeunes hommes. Voir ses enfants grandir ne le rajeunissait décidément pas. Albus prévoyait devenir aurore et s'installer dans la foulé avec son meilleur ami et amoureux, Scorpius, dès son diplôme en poche l'année prochaine. Et même s'il savait qu'il verrait toujours son fils au moins une fois par semaine aux réunions de famille, Harry avait vraiment peur de se sentir seul sans lui. Tous les deux étaient si proches et pourtant si éloignés, qu'il se demandait si cette séparation ne briserait pas l'équilibre instable de leur relation. C'est en pensant à cela qu'il se rappela soudainement le message qu'on lui avait fait parvenir par hibou tôt ce matin-là.

\- _Arg..._ Je dois aller cet après-midi à Londres pour le ministère. J'avais complètement oublié, soupira-t-il tout en réfléchissant. Vous pourriez m'accompagner. Ça vous libérerait l'esprit et Scorpius comprendrait peut-être un peu mieux comment fonctionne la société moldue.

La proposition fit son effet, car le blondinet s'agita brusquement. Toujours sans un mot, son regard suppliant en direction de son camarade serpentard ne laissa pas place à l'imagination. Tous savait pertinemment qu'Albus ne dirait jamais non au jeune Malfoy et c'est pourquoi Harry n'attendit même pas la réponse de son fils pour conclure qu'il serait accompagné lors de ce voyage.

\- Eh bien, je vous préviendrai quand ce sera le moment d'y aller, dit-il simplement en sortant de la pièce. Travaillez bien en attendant !

Les amoureux étudièrent donc encore un moment diverses matières avant qu'Harry ne les appelle pour emprunter la cheminette vers le chemin de traverse.

La météo était, en ce jour d'été, particulièrement étouffante. Le vent était aux abonnés absents et la température tournait aux environs des quarantes degrés celsius.

\- Il me faut une robe moldue, s'esclaffa Scorpius en s'élançant hors du café qui servait de passerelle entre les deux univers. Je vais fondre !

\- Une robe moldue ? répéta Albus, incrédule, prêt à se moquer, mais, tout juste avant, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Son ami ne connaissait vraiment rien à la mode actuelle et il pourrait être amusant de lui faire une petite farce. Certe, ce n'était pas convenable de jouer des tours aux gens, spécialement quand cette personne était votre béguin d'enfance, mais Albus était tout de même le petit fils de James Potter et le neveux de Fred et de George Weasley. Il était donc presque de son devoir de s'assurer de la pérennité de cette humour ridicule et facile qu'appréciaient tant ses aînés.

\- Oui, bien sûr, une robe, s'esclaffa-t-il alors sous le regard d'incompréhension de son copain, tout en le tirant par la main à la recherche d'une petite échoppe de vêtements ou d'un centre commercial.

Malfoy s'étonna à plusieurs reprises de voir des moldus se retourner sur lui et son petit ami pour les regarder d'un mauvais œil, mais il ne s'en indigna pas. De toute façon, les moeurs culturelles des moldues étaient quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment.

Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, ils trouvèrent un magasin de prêt-à-porter et y entrèrent. L'air y était nettement plus agréable, mais la foule dérangea immédiatement Scorpius qui demanda de ne pas s'éterniser à l'intérieur.

\- Cette robe là, la bleu, sur l'homme de plastique, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Elle me semble très bien, s'enthousiasma Albus, hilare. Et les personnes de plastique, on les appelle des mannequins, expliqua-t-il.

Ne sachant pas le moins de monde quelle taille conviendrait, le couple en prit plusieurs avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage.

Assis dans une cabine vide en face de celle de Scorpius, Albus savourait sa future blague. Dès que son amoureux ouvrirait les rideaux qui les séparaient, il pourrait lui avouer que les robes étaient destinées aux femmes et voir la réaction très certainement savoureuse de son compère serpentard. Il en rigolait littéralement quand Scorpius sortit enfin, mais quel choc eut-il en voyant la magnificence de celui-ci.

Le modèle de la robe n'était pas exceptionnel pourtant — il s'agissait d'une robe cintrée jusqu'aux hanches et ample jusqu'aux chevilles, qui laissait apparaître les délicates clavicules de Scorpius — mais bon sang qu'il était beau.

La blague que faisait Albus se retourna contre lui qui n'osa plus rien dire, pétrifié.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? La couleur est un peu voyante, non ? demanda innocemment le sorcier.

\- Hum.. Non. Heu... Elle te va très bien. Il te faudrait juste des chaussures avec ça et hum… Peut-être un chapeau pour que tu n'attrape pas de coups de soleil. Rejoins-moi quand tu t'es changé, je vais commencer à chercher ça.

En sortant des cabines d'essayage à la recherche de chaussures, Albus choqué, se questionna sur ses agissements. Il n'avait, finalement, pas envie de dire la vérité à son petit ami et préférait renoncer à sa blague.

Était-ce juste à son égard ? Non, pas vraiment.

Était-ce mal ? Pas vraiment non plus.

Alors, pourquoi continuait-il ce qui au commencement était une farce ? Cette question se révéla plus complexe. Lui-même n'en était pas sûr. Malgré ses vêtements dits «de fille», Scorpius était un homme et Albus le savait pertinemment. Il était amoureux d'un homme et n'avait jamais été dérangé par ça.

Aurait-il préféré sortir avec une fille ? Non. Ou, plutôt, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il aurait aimé Scorpius qu'importe le corps qu'il eût eu à leur première rencontre.

Mais, alors, pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction en voyant le blond dans cette robe ?

 _Parce qu'il était magnifique._

Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus que ça. Certe, dans cette tenue, il était impossible de deviner que Scorpius était un homme sans y regarder de près, pourtant Albus le savait et s'en contrefichait. Qu'importe le sexe de la personne qu'il avait eu devant lui, un peu plus tôt, elle était juste splendide, habillée de la sorte.

Ayant fini de se changer, Scorpius surgit au détour d'un rayon et sauta par surprise sur son amoureux qui observait avec attention deux modèles de chaussure.

\- Des talonnettes ? demanda Scorpius en observant les chaussures compensées que tenait Albus.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas trop haut et ça ira bien avec ta tenue, expliqua le brun. Tu l'aimes vraiment, d'ailleurs, ta robe ?

\- Oui, c'est différent de ce que je porte habituellement et fort voyant, mais j'ai vu plusieurs personnes avec des vêtements similaires, donc je suppose que c'est normal ici, déclara-t-il, faisant un peu déculpabiliser Albus qui ne lui avait toujours pas dit que les robes étaient typiquement pour les femmes. Et puis, je trouve que ça me donne un certain charme.

Ça, ce n'était pas Albus qui allait dire le contraire.

Il en était encore chamboulé alors qu'il se dirigeait, un sac de vêtements à la main, vers un pub à proximité de la boutique où ils avaient fait leurs emplettes. C'était une brasserie typiquement londonienne aux vibrations accueillantes et conviviales et où il avait prévu attendre Harry qui devait les rejoindre une fois sa mission finie. Scorpius profita de leur crochet dans le pub pour passer au toilette et enfiler sa nouvelle tenue en vitesse.

Il y eut des regards en coin et des chuchotements interrogatifs, mais ce n'est que quand Harry arriva que le mensonge instable d'Albus commença à s'ébranler.

\- Eh bien, ça alors! Que fais-tu avec cette tenue ? demanda-t-il, étonné sans pour autant se formaliser alors qu'il s'étalait aux côtés de son beau-fils.

\- Il faisait trop chaud et même si j'avais pu emprunter des vêtements à Albus, je préfère en acheter. J'en aurais bien l'utilité à d'autres reprises.

\- Et puis, n'est-il pas beau dans cette robe ?

\- Si, si, mais…

Le père d'Albus se tourna vers son fils pour obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations, mais celui-ci ne fit que répéter :

\- Il est beau dans cette robe.

Son timbre de voix était catégorique et froid, faisant comprendre à Harry que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Il patienta donc jusqu'à ce que Scorpius parte commander à boire pour se pencher sur son fils, menaçant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, _petit,_ mais il est clair que Scorpius ne se rend pas compte qu'il est habillé en fille et, bien que ce soit toi mon fils, il faut que tu saches que j'apprécie particulièrement mon gendre. Je ne veux pas que tu le blesses, alors tu vas me dire pourquoi il est habillé comme ça.

Albus déglutit difficilement. Des fois, son père pouvait faire vraiment peur, rappelant qu'il avait vécu la guerre et ses cruautés.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal non plus. Il est mon précieux petit ami, mais ce qui était à la base qu'une boutade a un peu dégénéré.

\- Développe.

\- Je voulais le voir habillé en fille pour me moquer de lui, mais quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas oser rire. Papaaaaa. Regarde-le, il est magnifique et il adore sa robe ! pleurnicha le serpentard. Comment pourrais-je, dans ses conditions, lui avouer que je prévoyais de le railler ?

Père et fils regardèrent en direction du jeune Malfoy avant qu'Harry ne réponde sérieusement:

\- Je vais lui dire.

Albus se tourna vers son père alors que Scorpius arrivait, apportant deux bières et un cidre à leur table.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pas quoi ?

\- T'avouer que tu es habillé en fille.

Scorpius resta interdit suite à cette révélation gardant son sourire malgré son incompréhension.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas une robe pour homme ? demanda-t-il à son amoureux, honteux, qui baissait les yeux au sol.

\- Il n'y a pas de robe pour homme chez les moldus…

Un silence profond s'installa alors que Scorpius restait debout à ne rien dire. Son visage changeait au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, passant de l'étonnement à la colère. Quand le silence fut à son paroxysme, il releva un regard de feux vers Albus.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Je m'en vais, le coupa Scorpius, fou de rage.

D'un mouvement brusque, il détruit sa robe pour changer de tenue d'un coup de baguette magique avant de transplaner devant le regard paniqué des moldus et d'Harry qui allait devoir gérer la catastrophe.

L'ambiance dans le manoir Malfoy était glaciale, malgré la bonne relation qu'entretenait habituellement Albus avec sa belle-famille.

Drago avait ouvert la porte la tête haute et salué Albus par un: "Potter." froid et distant.

Mauvaise habitude de famille...

Albus avait pris plusieurs jours avant de se décider à aller voir son petit ami et d'après les dires mécontents de Drago, celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis son retour de Londres. C'est donc précautionneusement qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Scorpius. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais Albus s'y enfonça avec assurance jusqu'au lit où était recroquevillé son amoureux qui l'accueilla d'une voix éraillée par un « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Va-t'en.».

Ignorant l'ordre du blond, Albus de colla au dos de son petit ami. Il caressa de longues minutes les doux cheveux de son partenaire dans un geste réconfortant et s'excusa malgré les insultes que lui offrait celui-ci avant qu'il ne se calme finalement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le promets.

\- Tu es un idiot. Je ne suis pas une fille. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme une fille. Après cinq ans de relation, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à avoir cette conversation.

Albus resserra sa prise sur Scorpius.

\- Je ne te vois pas comme une fille et, même avec la robe, je ne te voyais pas comme ça. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Non. Je suis toujours en colère.

Albus fit la moue et ouvrit les rideaux par magie, décidé a faire changer d'avis l'homme de sa vie.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il eut un silence avant qu'une voix fatiguée ne s'élève de la chambre.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'un cadeau va t'aider à te faire pardonner ?

Sans se soucier de ce qui venait d'être dit, le brun déposa une boite sur le grand lit, laissant Scorpius découvrir son présent.

\- Tu te moques encore de moi ? s'emporta-t-il en bondissant hors du lit pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Dans la boîte, la même robe bleu que celle qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble attendait d'être portée.

\- Mon amour…

\- Tais-toi !

\- Non, écoute-moi. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Habille-toi comme tu le veux. Pas comme j'aime te voir habillé, pas comme le monde voudrait te voir habillé, pas comme on t'a toujours dit d'être habillé, mais comme tu le veux, toi.

Scorpius bouscula Albus et partit s'asseoir à son bureaux, emportant la boîte avec lui, pensif.

Cette fois, le brun ne le rejoignit pas et choisit de rester là où il était le temps dont aurait besoin son petit ami.

\- Cette robe, elle est magnifique. soufla Scorpius au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Et les Malfoy font ce qui leur chante qu'importent les regards.

\- Naturellement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais Albus était redevenu serein et regardait le dos courbé de son petit ami avec un doux sourire.

\- Est-ce que je vais un jour te trouver un défaut ? questionna Scorpius en se retournant doucement vers son partenaire.

\- Oui, parce que je ne ne suis pas parfait. Mais je continuerai à faire de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux sans faire trop de conneries qui te font pleurer comme cette fois-ci.

Finissant sa phrase, il accueillit au sein de ses bras son petit ami qui, ayant lâché la boîte contenant la robe, tenait à présent celle-ci fermement dans sa main.

\- Et puis, grâce à moi, tu as appris quelque chose pour l'examen d'étude des moldus ! s'exclama Albus avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

\- Ne me provoques pas, Potter.

* * *

Quel est votre avis ? Dites-le-moi en reviews ! ^^


End file.
